implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Interceptors: Revenge of the Fem-Cop (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = November 21, 2012 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 100 million |Row 7 title = Box office income |Row 7 info = m20 million |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 90 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Pankavuranov Pictures }} The Interceptors: Revenge of the Fem-Cop is a 2012 Margovyan science fiction film. Directed by , produced by , and based on a screenplay by , the film is a crossover of the TV series and . The film depicts the Interceptors of the Republican Bureau of Investigation dealing with a new boss who turns out to be more sinister and out of this world than she seems. It is the second crossover film between two popular Margovyan television series to come out in 2012, and the second series to involve the cast of the current Interceptors series. The film was an undisputed box office bomb, grossing only 20 million margots out of its 100 million margot budget, and it is also one of the most widely panned movies in Margovyan history. Plot The Interceptors arrive for work at RBI headquarters in Ikulsk to discover that Director Soryanova has been replaced by a woman named Varcashivekaukas ( ). The Interceptors think that their new director's name is a little bit weird but nevertheless accepts her promotion and now-former-Director Soryanova's "resignation" without question. Director Varcashivekaukas calls Interceptor ( ) for a briefing. The Director also tells Ieronim that she wants him to personally update her about the RBI's investigations tonight at her house. The next day, Ieronim doesn't show up for work, something that ( ) and ( ) immediately notices because Ieronim has never been absent or late for work for the whole time that they have been working together. Gavriil gets called to Director Varcashivekaukas' office, and he asks her about Ieronim's whereabouts. Varcashivekaukas tells Gavriil that Ieronim called in sick after eating dinner with the director last night, and Varcashivekaukas then tells Gavriil that he has been made "Temporary Interceptor" in Ieronim's absence. Thus, she expects Gavriil to brief her about the RBI's latest investigations at her house tonight. Gavriil reluctantly agrees to both the promotion and the veiled invitation to dinner. Yelena comes to work the next day and notices that Gavriil is also absent, and that Ieronim hasn't come back yet. Varcashivekaukas approaches Yelena to tell her that, being the third-in-command of The Interceptors, she is making Yelena "Interim Temporary Interceptor" in the absence of both Ieronim and Gavriil. Varcashivekaukas then tells Yelena to fetch ( ) so he can brief her at her home tonight. Yelena does what she is told while wondering to herself if Ieronim and Gavriil's disappearances are linked in any way to their visits to Varcashivekaukas' house. Stan also disappears after going to Varcashivekaukas' house, and the remaining men in the group, Mstislav Denchov ( ) and Casemiro Gonçalves ( ) begin to have their suspicions about their new director as well. When Mstislav is commanded by Varcashivekaukas to report to her house for the now-customary dinner-date briefing, he airs his misgivings about going to her house. Varcashivekaukas tells him to forget about his concerns and report to her tonight. Mstislav agrees and subsequently disappears that night. Casemiro, knowing that he is next to give Varcashivekaukas her night briefings, asks for help from Yelena and Yelizaveta Glebova ( ). Yelena and Yelizaveta agree to follow Casemiro to Varcashivekaukas' home to give the briefing. When they get to the house, Casemiro goes in while Yelena and Yelizaveta watch from some nearby bushes. A few minutes after going in, Yelena receives a call from Casemiro. When Yelena answers it though, all she can hear is screaming. Yelena and Yelizaveta rush to Casemiro's aid, but when they break into Varcashivekaukas' home, they discover Casemiro in the clutches of a "sexually repulsive" pink mass of flesh. A tentacle from the creature shoves Yelena and Yelizaveta out of the house while the main body takes Casemiro back to its lair. Yelena and Yelizaveta confer with the other female members of the Interceptors about what they saw in Varcashivekaukas' house. Only Barbara Evangelista ( ) is not surprised with the revelation because she always believed in the supernatural and aliens. At that moment, a so-called "flying saucer" lands in the middle of the park in front of RBI headquarters, and a (also ) comes out of the disk to greet the natives. The female Interceptors rush out and arrest the humanoid, whom they believe to be Varcashivekaukas. While stuck in an interrogation room, the humanoid alien maintains that it is not Varcashivekaukas and that it is actually an alien being called "The Interceptor". While inspecting the flying saucer, RBI agents discover the presence of two humans, Ruma Alekseyev ( ) and Karlota Burova ( ). Believing them to be part of Varcashivekaukas' plot, the Interceptors arrest them both and interrogate them as well. All this does is confirm "The Interceptor's" story of hunting down Varcashivekaukas, which "The Interceptor" calls a "Fem-Cop", a race of "disgusting" alien creatures with the ability to shape-shift in order to lure its prey, male humans, and consume the semen that the men ejaculate after forced masturbation and sexual intercourse. The Interceptors reluctantly let "The Interceptor" and her companions go in exchange for their help in rescuing Varcashivekaukas' hostages. "The Interceptor" agrees to help but reveals that she had forgotten how to defeat a Fem-Cop once and for all. Right at that moment, another flying saucer lands in the park, and ( ), steps out of the saucer to give her help. She recoils when she sees "The Interceptor", declaring that she doesn't like "future me", but nevertheless reminds her of the secret of defeating a Fem-Cop. Her job done, the female humanoid returns to her flying saucer and disappears into the sky. With the secret revealed to her once again, "The Interceptor" leads the female Interceptors and Ruma and Karlota to Varcashivekaukas' house to save the male Interceptors. After an intense battle between the humans and the alien, the Fem-Cop is finally defeated by a blast from "The Interceptor's" theta wand. The male members of the Interceptors are discovered chained and half-naked in the basement, along with the house's original owner. The Interceptors thank "The Interceptor" while the latter is disposing of the Fem-Cop's corpse using cinnamon powder. "The Interceptor" accepts their thanks and reminds them that if they ever need any help, she is always available. Cast * as (The Interceptor) * as (The Brain) * as (The Mouth) * as Barbara Evangelista (The Lover) * as (The Brawn) * as Yelizaveta Glebova (The Spy) * as Mstislav Denchov (The Technologist) * as Martina Ximenez (The Extortionist) * as Raisa Chernyshenko (The Speed) * as Casemiro Gonçalves (The Actor) * as the ** Conrada Cortesova as Varcashivekaukas, the "Fem-Cop", a shape-shifting alien entity that feeds on the semen of male humans and main enemy of the Interceptor * as Ruma Alekseyev, the Interceptor's companion * as Karlota Burova, the Interceptor's companion * as the , who comes back through time to provide the solution to defeating the Fem-Cop once and for all to the Fifth Interceptor Category:Margovya Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors (History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptor (History of Margovya)